Winter Days
by All and Sundry
Summary: A collection of short fics and pieces written for the "December Fanfic Challenge" on tumblr or Decfanfic. Multi-pairing. Trustshipping, polarshipping, toonshipping and others as inspiration and requests allow. Rated for possible future content. Titled by Gweniveve Skyes.
1. Somewhere in My Memories

Happy first day of Christmas! I will be participating in the "December Fanfic Challenge" tumblr challenge started this year. Each chapter will be inspired by one of the 31 prompts.

First up is a bit of trustshipping, do enjoy!

* * *

There it was.

The sense that all was right with the world, literally, all balance found...

Then it was gone.

Again.

With a scratchy grate and stifled cry, he knew once more just how hard a sheet of ice was, particularly so under his backside.

A quieter grate from nearby told of company. For once there was no fight to keep his gaze from the automatic rove upward – this time it would have been from a pair of gleaming, dark skates – he didn't care to see her face. No, he'd rather have continued staring down at the blades underfoot and pretend the wetness of the ice wasn't so frigid. Oh no, the cold had _never_ bothered him...

"Seto..?" Her voice was as soft as it was quiet, like a teacher approaching a student who'd imposed residency in a corner upon himself.

Of course he didn't answer. But he didn't have to. A sudden shudder of cold wracked his frame. So it was a little cold... If he wanted to sit and freeze his ass off then that was his business.

A gloved hand came into view and he looked up unwittingly.

"Here," she prompted, "come on."

He sent a scowl up at her. And with something of a horrified thrill, he watched her mask slip... A twitch of lips then she was sliding away ever so slightly, laughter sending up intermittent plumes into the air.

"Just go," he snapped, "I'm fine."

Clearing her throat – twice – she offered him a hand again even while silent laughter shook her shoulders. "I'm not making fun of you."

"Yes you are!" he barked and cast a look around just after, remembering himself.

Mokuba had gone and stayed so, wise choice on his part.

"No!" Ishizu tried to protest but was cut off by the return of her own laughter. It was only after a moment that she tried again, words still broken up even so. "It's... the looks... you are cute, that's all..."

She finished and raised a hand, carefully touching a gloved finger to the corners of her eyes in the case that a little tearing up was marring artful smudges.

For a moment his brows rose but they fell again all too quickly. Sniffling faintly, she looked down at him. He sat, ends of his skates stuck in the ice as if he feared he'd slide otherwise. Irritated breaths sent out faint clouds and the scowl was back already, between the cold-willed rosiness across his cheeks.

She offered two hands and they were soon locked a vice grip even after he'd gotten to his feet again.

"Seto..." she breathed, "you can let go now."

And he hadn't.

Ishizu skated backwards slowly, bowed slightly since Seto was, slow fluidity where he was stock-still and allowing her to pull him steadily along.

After a glance over the shoulder to make sure she wasn't skating too close to the edge, she looked up to him. "You can–"

"No."

"All right."

A good half hour was spent talking him into letting go of one hand but no amount of quiet prodding would have him let go of the other. And so the cold afternoon went on with the pair hand in hand over the ice.

* * *

This prompt was 1. "ice skating" and in case you hadn't guessed, chapters are named after whatever Christmasy type song I was listening to while writing.

Reviews are appreciated and feel free to follow or favourite to better stay tuned for updates.


	2. We Three Kings

Day 2 of the "December Fanfic Challenge" of tumblr. I'd like to note that this isn't a story but rather just moments interconnected or not, you may interpret them however you like. That said, we're sticking with trustshipping once again though this time around it comes with with a hint of polar and peach if you squint...

Nothing to warn about aside from a bit of language and general silliness.

Thanks go to **Alkonost Storm** for linking me to some crucial information!

* * *

"Okay so..." a voice trailed as springs protested antsyness, "who's bright idea was it to hang up the _stuff_?" He settled into his end of the couch, or tried to, once more. Evidently he failed, if the first then second rake of one hand through his blond hair was any indication.

"Well," a second voice, burgeoning on a deep timbre, was just as hesitant in answering, "I think Téa bought it..." He looked across the room to the brunette who made a little wave.

"Oh so it's _your _fault."

From opposite ends of the couch, the two leaned forward enough to catch one another's gaze.

"How is this my fault?" was the squawk in turn.

"She's _your _girlfriend, you shoulda stopped her," he said. "Apparently she's got you doin' anything. Tinsel in your hair even, Yuugi."

"What?" The single word was a horrified gasp. Then bracelets jangled loudly when hands shot up, searching for the scratchy bit, wherever it was hiding amidst the wild colours of his hair. Of course the frantic searching turned up nothing... "Joey stop playing around!"

From one end of the couch, laughter erupted.

Just one sound amidst all the others. Absent chatter wherever a pair of bodies was gathered. From somewhere above, all too cheerful music drifted down as bright and characteristic as all the decoration. Reds and greens and more than enough gold.

Gold...

She didn't have the things in her hair, he was just now noticing. When had she taken them out..? Mental wanderings were interrupted at the banter passing around him.

"Will you both shut up?" A last voice was smooth even through a demand.

"Ah quit bitchin'," Joey shot back and sighed, slouching back against the couch. "'s your fault anyway, Kaiba."

"Well..." Yuugi spoke up. "I think the party _was _Ishizu's idea."

"Yeah!" Joey added, repeating his own words but this time at Seto. "You shoulda stopped her."

Carefully, Seto cast a scowl at him even if, like always, it failed to take effect the way it should.

"Wait I didn't mean it like that," Yuugi said. "I meant if you're going to blame someone then blame Ishizu."

"And by proxy, him," Joey argued.

"Watch it, Wheeler..." Seto threatened.

A sudden collection of laughter dispelled all. It was the three of them, standing in a cluster near an entryway, donned in festive dresses and the like. Arguably, the real source of the issue...

"I bet they're talkin' about it right now," Joey muttered though none too quietly, "who's gonna be the winner or whatever."

"What the hell are you going on about?" Seto asked.

"Them!" Joey proclaimed loudly enough for a certain head to turn, the scrutinizing glance from between thick blonde tresses enough to have him sinking back into the couch. When he spoke again, he was quieter. "None of 'em have managed to catch any of us under that stuff, right..?"

Seto huffed while Yuugi shook his head. Not one had been caught yet.

"That's what they're talkin' about. Who's gonna win. Who's gonna catch one of us first."

"Then nobody moves," Seto drawled and folded his arms, a smile slinking across his lips. "Easy."

A conversationless moment lapsed and the sounds of the party pressed in.

"What about food?" Joey was quieter than ever and suddenly grave.

Seto could only sigh, exasperated, while Yuugi pressed."What about it..?"

"I haven't eaten yet," he complained, clutching at his stomach with a whine.

"I already did," Yuugi offered.

The noise from Seto was something akin to arrogance unarticulated. The temperament wasn't due to last...

"I saw those things she made..." Joey leaned nearer to Seto. There was little guessing at the 'she' in question or what he was getting at and he'd rushed before Seto got a reply out. "Still wrapped up all nice... I bet they're real sweet... Aren't they?"

They were.

Seto exhaled slowly if only to hold mastery over his expression. As underhanded as the tactic was, it worked... Halawet Ahmad. He wasn't sure which was better watching her lips wrap around the accented syllables... or the taste of the stuff... Notes of faint coconut entwined with almond... the crunch of sautéed Vermicelli...

"Shut up."

In immediate contrast, Joey snickered, clearly pleased he wasn't the only one thinking about food.

"Oh man, Anzu made sugar cookies too." Yuugi groaned. "I forgot about dessert."

"You're the host, Kaiba." Joey sat up. "Can't you just announce dessert time?"

"That would mean getting up."

"Ah, take one for the team, would ya?"

"No."

"We could all get up at once," Yuugi suggested with a smile. "I don't think they could catch all of us at once."

"Nah, too risky. They'll know somethin's up."

"One at a time," Seto interjected, once again quite smug. It was his house after all, he had the place memorised years ago, never mind what had warranted that. "And not that way."

The three looked ahead to the wide entryway the group of young women stood not so far from. Verdant garland was strung up and wrapped about with red ribbon. Down from a bundled bow in the centre were short cuts tied together, little branches stretching into teardrop-shaped leaves.

"Down the hall," Seto added, glancing back over his shoulder towards another entryway. While it too held another bough of the stuff, it was relatively free of certain interested parties...

And that was how the three made it to the kitchen unscathed and celebrated the scheme's success with a premature sampling of desserts.

* * *

This prompt was 2. "mistletoe". Reviews are appreciated and feel free to follow or favourite to better stay tuned for updates.


	3. The Island of Misfit Toys

Day 3 of the challenge. Time for some polarshipping! Also, this is an extension on the last chapter... Please note all blame is to be directed to **Gweniveve Skyes** for the fluff which is about to ensue.

You're all welcome.

* * *

Where there had only been a couple lights on when a few more suddenly brightened the scene. Three were gathered near one end of the counter, its dark gleaming surface dotted with colours.

Milky chocolate browns.

Rich champagnes of flaky pastries.

Loud red and green spread generously across cookies and in twists atop cupcakes.

Of course a few of all these were held in suspended hands and last bites hastily swallowed as the three's activities were now exposed.

"Seto!" Ishizu cried, quite immediately sure he was the reason the three of them had managed to disappear so successfully. After all, nearly an hour had gone by before she'd noticed the begrudging host to the party had gone missing.

In response he straightened and gingerly set down a half-eaten bit, staring down the end of his nose at the approaching woman.

"I should have known," she accused, lips twitching as she set a hand on her hip. "Your impatience knows _no_ restraint."

Naturally, he folded his arms up tight as he surveyed her. He had nothing more to do than note her presence, "Ishizu."

She sighed gustily, if only for all three to know the fullness of her exasperation. "Sneaking into the sweets like a bunch of _children._"

"If you have nothing else to do than prattle..." Seto was deliberate in trailing to a pause, taking time for a haughty sniff, "then I suggest you leave. I–"

"We," Joey interjected through a mouthful of a sweetened bread none of them had figured out the name of.

"_We_," Seto amended and went on in stride, "are busy."

Gripping the counter, Yuugi barely stifled a giggle and was unable to contribute to the madness for the moment.

"Oh honestly," she complained stuffily, arms mimicking the fold of his, "I'd hardly expect this sort of thing from you."

"It was the only way," Yuugi chimed in and sighed as if dismayed.

"Yeah!" Joey yelled and nearly knocked over the stool he leapt up from. He was quick to jab a finger in Ishizu's direction. "We already know what you guys were planin'!"

"Mm," a hum drifted in from the other entryway, the very one the three had stolen in through. It turned out to be a figure that had Joey wheeling back so fast he bumped into the counter. "Not like it still won't work."

Ruby lips tugged into a small smirk. She kept stationed under the entryway, a gather of bright sprigs not too far above her head and her reaching up towards them as if to pat a precious pet.

"N–Not fair, Mai," Joey stumbled, glancing from one entryway to the next. Ishizu was still too close to the other and as it was, none of the ladies were to be trusted. Period. "You guys can't just trap us in here, ya know."

"Oh hush." She smiled. "You'll be the first one to go anyway and you know it... See, you're already as red as a tomato."

"Ah, quit it. Ya can't just saunter in and-"

"Saunter?" was Mai's amused echo.

"Yeah," Joey was louder the redder his face got. "I know words, ah'right?"

"Mhm..." she hummed, venturing a step closer.

He seemed to forget, making to back up when he was already against the counter. His gaze flicked up, watching as she snapped a tiny branch out from the rest and tucked it oh so delicately under the ribbon holding up her ponytail. This done, she took yet another step in his direction.

"Ya know it doesn't count–"

"Yes it does," she interrupted then pounced, planting a single kiss on his lips before prancing away, laughter drifting behind her.

Heads turned when Ishizu spat something in another language. Turning to go, her hands seemed to hover at her sides where pockets might have been were it not for the current attire being a dress. After all, there were dues to be paid now. Joey had been right all along though there was no way he or his compatriots would've known there had been an actual bet going until then.

* * *

"Why'd you do that anyway..?"

Even recalling the party the prior evening, Joey wasn't so sure what had gotten into her.

It wasn't like public displays of affection were out of the question but... Things were still quite new for the two of them. He'd never given it much thought until now, after it had already happened.

"Mm..?" Mai hummed from where her head lay on his shoulder.

The windows were shut up tight to keep any stray flake from drifting in. The pair sat on the sofa, parked in front of a TV while its low noise filled the apartment with an array of foreign voices, some quite young...

[ _Hey, uh, Clarice, I have to practice... Would ya'... would ya..? _]

"Did what?" she asked.

"Never mind."

At this, she drew up, staring at him pointedly... until he cracked.

"Are you talking about the mistletoe last night?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out why it was needling at him.

"Never did that around friends or anyone, I guess..."

And there, she'd put it into words.

"If it bothers you, I won't do it again." She shrugged. "It just seemed like fun."

Joey sighed loudly, shifting where he sat. "Nah, it's not that, uh..."

Nope. He just wasn't going to say it. There was no way _to_ say it.

"Are you trying to say you want to do it again?"

Hearing the truth stamped out there, he swore under his breath, mostly for the heat seeping into his face. She could read him like a book and he still wasn't used to it yet.

[ _Uh-huh..._ ]

"Mai..." He wasn't sure where the sentence was going.

[ _I think you're cute._ ]

Glancing from the sight of little prancing reindeer on the tv, she laughed and tossed a handful of popcorn at him. "You dork."

In the next moment, she'd squealed and pieces of popcorn were everywhere but the bowl. From where he'd launched himself over her, Joey grinned down at her. "Never heard that kinda sound before..." He was reaching with the arm not supporting his weight, fingers ghosting her side.

"Joey Wheeler I swear I will smack you. Don't you dare," she threatened quickly and dissolved into laughs the next moment. She'd hardly dissuaded him, even with feeble struggles, but rather encouraged.

The sounds of the special were drowned out by laughter soon, his and hers.

* * *

This prompt was 3. "watching holiday specials". Stay tuned for updates through December.


	4. All is Well

Day 4 of the challenge. Switching gears and going toonshipish. Note this is a standalone chapter thing. Additionally, I was informed a couple points in the last chapter were unclear so it has been edited accordingly.

And away we go!

* * *

"Se-to!"

He'd lost track after five different varieties of his name whined up at him from under what was largely a mane of black. Let him add a dozen more, he wasn't to be moved from his perch in an armchair near the window, warmth of his laptop across his thighs actually welcomed for a change...

"At least come outside," Mokuba persisted in his argument. "You can just sit there and look around!"

And freeze his backside against one of those stone benches. No.

"Don't you want to at least go look?" Even the questions were loud. "It doesn't snow this much back home!"

That was true at least...

Through the window was a spread of white, glistening little hills and valleys made from collected flakes hiding away a garden then sloping into a flat space interconnecting the area to another. There were a few trees, dark, naked branches stretching high to the greyed skies.

"You go. Snow hardly warrants a chaperone."

"Quite right, of course," came a sudden voice in agreement. He stood, as festive as ever in red, bits of gold to trim and a scarf wrapped about one end peeking out and pinned with a cluster of rubies in such a way as to make one think of holly.

That was Maximillion Pegasus for you, bits and pieces all arranged to perfection.

Supposedly.

Upon realising his entrance caught an eye, the man beamed and threw his arms open in a grand gesture. "Right but wrong and never mind all that, I'd be happy to join you."

Mokuba cheered and raced on down the hall, their gracious host in a spirited trot behind him.

If only for that, Seto had left his laptop there in the chair and scrambled for his coat. There was no way he was leaving Maximillion to amuse Mokuba.

* * *

The snow glittered with every step, Seto noticed. Though the sky was grey there was still enough sun, he realised.

Ahead, Mokuba's steps stopped and he rounded suddenly.

In the next moment, Maximillion gave a sort of indignant cry as he was pelted with a handful of snow.

So began the fight.

From nearby one of the garden's benches, Seto stood and watched with his hands buried into his coat pockets. Even with gloves his hands felt as if they were icing over slowly. How the two, well several after Maximillion had strong-armed his own staff into play, could dart about when it was so cold.

He winced when a snowball whistled past him and landed behind in the snowdrift against a hidden hedge.

"Sorry Seto!" Mokuba called.

Then it was back to shouts and laughter while Seto set to smoothing out proverbial ruffled feathers. Even while he managed it, the weather outside was just too cold to be standing around idly in. He turned to go, boots crunching in the snow.

The sound behind him began to subdue.

"Oh my..." Maximillion's volume stopped him in his tracks. "Going so soon, Mr. Grinch?"

Seto's shoulders were creeping up without his own notice. Having to suffer the holiday out of the country, in the man's home, amidst the sickening warmth and cheer every day going on two weeks now... This he could tolerate but not the namecalling.

He spun on his heel... Just in time for a snowball to hit him square in the chest, the eruption of flakes up at his face. There was no guess who was responsible. Maximillion held a hand up as if to hide his own mock gasp. Of course, it didn't last long, he was soon clutching a side amidst laughter.

If asked why he did it, Seto would have simply said Maximillion had it coming, the faceful of snow he'd gotten.

And the fight started all over again, this time with the pair of businessmen targeting each other. Naturally, Seto kept a fair poker face throughout, as concentrated as Maximillion was radiating glee.

It all kept on until one became the retreating party: Maximillion's dexterity had finally fallen prey to the cold. Seto moved to end it all, packing a quick bit of snow between his hands, far too much considering how close the man was. But this swing of his arm was definitely the last, Seto slipped on a bit of ice and toppled into the man.

Where they fell, snow went up in a burst.

In looking down, it occurred to Seto that he'd really never had a good look at Maximillian, not his face in its entirety, until then. Deep scars marred the skin about one closed eye and he was flushed from running about in the snow, surprise making fine features blank for but a moment.

All seemed to quiet and it was with a slow sort of curiosity that his gaze wandered Seto's face thoughtfully. Whatever it was he was looking for he must have found as Maximillion laughed, the mirth bubbling out of him too great to contain.

Realization was a second too late for Seto. He'd lingered a moment too long. He was up soon, gloved hands brushing snow off his own coat with undue care. All the same, by the time he looked up, he found a sun-bright gaze on him and drawing away slowly.

Then undeterred, Seto trudged back towards the mansion.

* * *

This prompt was 4. "a snowball fight". Title is Michael W. Smith's song of the same name which I'd give a listen if you've got a moment. It's warm and rich and like a good Christmas song should be.

First venture into toonshipping, you saw it here folks. I can only hope I didn't butcher it _too_ too badly...


	5. The Christmas Song

So it's like.. February… I meant to finish and post this months ago but uh yeah. Life's been hell so updates have been nonexistent as far as _everything_. Prompt for day 5 coming up. Toonshipping yet again and unrelated to the prior chapter of course.

* * *

With a crash, a crackling roar erupted, only filtered through the door and still plenty loud. Clicks followed nonstop, the sound of little parts moved this way and that way by even littler hands.

Behind the door in the dimness, a voice mumbled through sheets and pillow and tangles of silver,

"Your son is opening presents already."

Another answered.

"He's your son until I've had my coffee, Max."

One yawn followed another.

With a click, the door opened. A pattering trail of feet ended in creaking bed springs and furiously rustling sheets.

"Daddy!"

A duet answered:

"Yes?"

One figure sat up, hair still as rumpled as his shirt and hands quickly abandoning efforts to fix any of it to help pull a scrambling boy up into bed.

"Daddy," he cried again, perching a large, white toy atop a blanket-covered figure.

Maximillion leaned over the pair and gently pushed what he'd assumed was a shoulder.

"Seto."

With a fizzling roar, the toy lit up nosily and bedsprings creaked faintly protesting a jolt of surprise.

"Alex get the dragon off your father, please."

The boy, Alex, whined but dragged the toy closer.

Blankest and sheets fell aside and another figure sat up now, blinking slowly as his son climbed over covers and better squished between parents, toy and all.

"Look!" he demanded and pushed the squawking electronic thing nearer to Seto.

He picked it up and turned it over, frowning at the gleaming screws in the tail.

"I told you the speaker was too loud." A second yawn punctuated his sentence.

"It is not," Maximillion scoffed and took the thing from Seto. Turning it back over, he touched along the back, squinting at the spines until the a pair of wings popped out with a clack.

Alex promptly shrieked and grabbed it.

"Alright…" Seto yawned again. "Everyone out of bed."

* * *

Some time later, the pair sat in the living room all dressed up and ready to brave the weather outside even if that wasn't bound to happen for a little while. Alex sat on the floor surrounded by bright paper and odds and ends, tearing through more of it just there next to a tree, every foot of its soaring fifteen decorated in gleaming baubles and tinsel.

Cup in hand, Seto weaved through all the wrap and trim littering the floor and perched on the arm of an occupied chair. A smile sent up met a lowering one. A kiss. Murmur.

"Merry Christmas."

The same greeting in exchange disappeared when a muffled little sob caught attention.

Alex, apparently done tearing through gifts for the time being, was flat on the floor instead. Here, he flailed and cried again but otherwise remained where he was…

After a moment, Seto arrived at the right conclusion,

"He can't get up."

As if to confirm, Alex tried again only to fail again.

After another moment, Maxmillion burst into laughter, the hand he'd lifted for cover doing absolutely nothing for the guilt, sound, or otherwise.

"Laugh at your own son while he suffers," Seto commented dryly, knowing this would only earn more laughter. As for himself, he successfully hid an amused smile behind his coffee cup. "And the parent of the year award goes to…"

"He's_ fine_." Maximillion cleared his throat in efforts to will away any stray chuckle and leaned to pull his helpless son up from the floor. "I think the one jacket will suffice," he was telling the both of them as he tugged a coat off Alex. "It's not too cold."

Freed, Alex dove back into wrapping and presents with glee. His parents sat and watched, already content with the ease of a family Christmas. Even if it was only the first one.

* * *

This was prompt 5, "overly bundled up for the weather". Prompt 6, whenever I actually do get to it, will likely take up where this chapter left off. Musical inspiration was originally a jazz version of _The Christmas Song_ and I've unfortunately forgotten the artists by now.


End file.
